


And So the World Shines

by stardropdream



Category: Kobato
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iorogi has a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So the World Shines

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ September 22, 2012.

**I.**  
“Where’s Iorogi?” Genko asks, wandering around the room. He’s been searching for the damn guy for twenty minutes and it’s getting really damn frustrating that he’s not in any of his usual places. He isn’t sure how much longer he can handle this, but, really, he does need to find him. If this is another creative way to avoid him, Genko will not be pleased.   
  
Zuishou looks up from where he’s lounging, pulling the hat off from over his eyes. He looks like he was about to fall asleep for a nap and understandably he seems a bit miffed, before realizing that being miffed at Genko was always going to be a bad idea.   
  
“Probably off mooning somewhere.”  
  
“‘Mooning’?” Genko echoes, frowning. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Haven’t you heard?” Zuishou practically squawks, and then looks a bit self-important as he sits up and leans in towards Genko. “He’s gone and gotten himself hooked on someone.”   
  
“What?” Genko asks because what the hell else can he say? He can’t picture Iorogi _mooning_ , of all things. His images of Iorogi consist of cockiness and dramatics. Also headaches. A more subdued emotion isn’t possible, especially the sappy kind.  
  
He decides that, once again, Zuishou is falling into hyperbole, being dramatic for the sake of being dramatic. He should have known better than to ask him about these things.  
  
  
 **II.**   
When he next runs into Ginsei – speaking of mooning – he seems gloomier than usual. He glares at Genko as he approaches, clearly in no mood to talk.   
  
Genko doesn’t really care. Ginsei’s moodiness is a given, so ignoring the way Ginsei bristles when Genko fails to leave him be, he goes and stands next to him.  
  
“Have you seen Iorogi?” he asks.  
  
Ginsei tenses up and then scowls at nothing in particular. “I’m not his keeper.”  
  
“But have you seen him?” Genko asks with a long-suffering sigh.  
  
Ginsei’s face darkens and he glares off into the middle distance. “I don’t _care_ where he is! Let him act like a fool! It’s all the same to me… love-struck idiot.”  
  
“This again,” Genko says.  
  
“It doesn’t make any sense!” Ginsei snarls. “He only met her once! They barely had any time to—! Why would he even act this way? It’s ridiculous!”   
  
Genko sighs. “You’re not serious, are you? Zuishou said he was mooning over someone, but that isn’t possible, is it?”  
  
“He’s out of his mind,” Ginsei snaps, and stomps off to be moody elsewhere. Genko lets him go, already feeling a headache forming.  
  
  
 **III.**  
He renews his search for Iorogi, maybe a little more urgently than before. Mostly because he wants to confirm that Zuishou and Ginsei are just being dramatic in their own ways. Zuishou likes to seem important and Ginsei gets ridiculous whenever Iorogi pays attention to someone other than Ginsei himself, no matter what.   
  
He isn’t really prepared to find Iorogi, so unexpectedly. Usually the way to find Iorogi is to follow the wake of destruction or headaches. Instead, Iorogi is sitting at a window, staring off into the distance. Good god, he even just _sighed_!   
  
“Iorogi?” Genko asks, not quite believing his eyes.  
  
“What?” Iorogi asks, not turning from the window, voice subdued.   
  
Genko stares. Iorogi is sitting still. He’s keeping his voice down, he’s staying calm. He’s acting like a _normal person_.   
  
And it’s freaking Genko out.  
  
After a long silence, Iorogi turns to look at Genko, annoyed. “ _What?_ ”  
  
“What the hell happened?”  
  
“What?”   
  
“Have you been acting this way since you got back from the bridge? That was days ago. You were fine before then.”  
  
“I guess,” is all Iorogi says.  
  
Genko can’t handle it. “Are you serious?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re on about,” Iorogi growls, and finally – finally! – looks annoyed, a strange glimmer of his old self. “If you’re just going to be annoying, go away. I’m busy.”  
  
“Doing what? _Pining_?”  
  
Iorogi glares at him. “I don’t pine. I’m thinking, you bastard.”  
  
“Thinking! About what? That girl?”  
  
“Not a girl.”  
  
Genko stares at him for a long moment. “… A boy?”  
  
That might explain Ginsei’s moodiness, actually, now that he thinks about it.  
  
Iorogi bristles. “It’s not about a boy, either, damn it.”  
  
Understanding begins to dawn. If he was at the bridge, then, “Don’t tell me it’s—!”   
  
“An angel,” Iorogi says, and this time _he really does sigh._  
  
“Good God!” Genko shouts. “Are you an idiot? You’re just going to make yourself miserable if you start wanting an angel!”   
  
He really is out of his mind. That’s it. Iorogi’s a complete fool and not acting like himself over an _angel_.   
  
“You know they won’t do anything,” Genko chides. “Even if she did want you back, an angel would never compromise her position in heaven!”   
  
“Hey,” Iorogi says, slowly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Shut the hell up already,” Iorogi snaps, glaring at him. The air around them burns, a warning of hellfire.   
  
Genko isn’t too keen on getting into a flame-war with Iorogi, so he wisely shuts up. Iorogi goes back to staring out the window. On anyone else, his expression would be one of heartache but Genko flat-out refuses to associate those kinds of things with the prince.   
  
“It’s not like I don’t already know all that already, anyway.” He speaks quietly – almost wistfully, thoughts far away to an angel in heaven. “She won’t leave.”   
  
  
**IV.**   
After that, Genko likes to think things will settle down. Zuishou goes on about Iorogi ‘mooning’ until Ginsei takes it upon himself to shut him up. Genko does his best to ignore the idiots he associates with and hopes beyond hope that Iorogi’s strange infatuation will just fade away with time and the logical realizations that an angel is an unobtainable object – and he can find whatever he’s looking for elsewhere, obviously. True, angels are beautiful and kind, but that didn’t outweigh the impossibility of the match.   
  
He even breathes a small sigh of relief when, finally, Iorogi leaves his room, loud and confident as ever. He even manages to blast a fireball Zuishou’s way when he decides the guy’s talking too much. The air smells of burnt hat and all is well again.  
  
“Done thinking then?” Genko asks.  
  
Iorogi grins, but doesn’t answer. Something about that look doesn’t settle well with Genko, but he ignores it.   
  
  
**V.**   
“I’m going to invade heaven,” Iorogi announces.  
  
Zuishou, Ginsei, and Genko all freeze in shock. Ginsei even manages to drop whatever he was holding.   
  
“Are you out of your mind?” Genko shouts, feeling a spark of anger over something so ridiculous. “Why the hell would you—!”  
  
“I’ll make her mine,” Iorogi says, cutting him off. “Even if that means tearing all of heaven down to get her.”  
  
The three of them stare at Iorogi in shock, disbelieving such a statement, and all over an _angel_.   
  
Iorogi, for his part, is grinning – like he’s already won. “Those angels won’t stand a chance against us—”  
  
“—us—!?” Zuishou squawks.  
  
Iorogi ignores him, “—they’re all peace and love and all that crap. We’ll just sweep in and I’ll take her away and that’s that.”  
  
“You’re out of your mind!” Ginsei shouts.   
  
“I’m not,” Iorogi says, still smirking. “There’s no way we can lose. It’ll be done in a week, tops.”  
  
“This is heaven we’re talking about!”  
  
“Like I said. Peace and love crap – they won’t know what hit them.”  
  
“And what do you plan to do once you have her? Where will you go?”   
  
Iorogi shrugs. “If she’s with me, I won’t care.”   
  
Genko shifts, uneasy. It’s true that angels were peaceful creatures. They’d never been attacked before, either, so they’d be unprepared for their sneak attack. Perhaps there’s some truth to Iorogi’s words. _If she’s with me, I won’t care._ He really is mooning. He really is pining. He really is completely taken by this unnamed angel. He looks at Iorogi – sees the same cockiness and over-confidence as before, the same pride and strength.  
  
But also, too, for the first time, he sees the strain in his eyes, barely visible – desire, longing. A straining, painful wish.   
  
Genko sighs out and can’t believe what he’s about to say: “I’ll go.”  
  
“What?” Zuishou and Ginsei say together. Even Iorogi looks surprised.  
  
“I’ll help you,” Genko says. “Like hell you can attack heaven on your own.”  
  
Iorogi grins, looking like he’s ready to start invading right that second, now that he has Genko behind him – truthfully, Iorogi probably expected Genko to be the one to need the most convincing.  
  
“Well!” Zuishou says, and puffs up a bit. “You can’t do anything without the fabulous Zuishou! So I’m in, too!”   
  
All eyes fall to Ginsei, who continues to look shocked and uncomfortable. And then frustrated. He sighs out.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Genko feels like he’ll live to regret this – but what else can they do? Iorogi is their leader. And he sounds confident enough as he lays out the plans for attack right then and there, lining up the necessary numbers for an invasion.   
  
But Iorogi looks happy. Hopeful. What else can Genko do _but_ follow him for his wish?


End file.
